Shopping complexes or shopping malls have a number of product sections. Examples of the product sections may include electronic sections, clothing sections, and the like. Further, the shopping malls or the shopping complexes may have digital signage boards that are used to display content, such as an advertisement, a notification, a direction, and the like, to a user. The content displayed on the digital signage board may be programmed to change over time. For example, a digital signage board may be configured to display certain content on one day and different content on next day.
In certain scenarios, the user may interact with the digital signage board to get more information on the content being displayed on the digital signage board. Such interactions may provide insights, such as a type of products/product categories that might be of interest to the user. Therefore, it may be desirable to determine such insights and accordingly, transmit targeted advertisement to the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to those of skilled in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.